Breaking the Rules
by OtherTales21
Summary: He's a Slytherin. She's a Gryffindor. Chrono never thought a girl like Rosette Christopher would complicate his life so much. All he knew was that he wouldn't have it any other way.
1. Year One

_A/N: I've been a Chrono Crusade fan much longer than I've been a Harry Potter fan, but I've always wanted to see a crossover story between the two. Then inspiration struck a few days ago and I just started writing this. It's mostly a collection of snippets rather than an ongoing story, so if you have any questions or suggestions about this fic, feel free to review or PM me. I don't have a beta so any feedback would be awesome!_

* * *

 **Year One**

Chrono first saw Rosette Christopher at breakfast in the Great Hall. Her blonde hair spilled over her shoulders in two braided pigtails and her eyes lit up as she talked with her housemates. They were a clear blue, like pure water, and there was an aura of freedom and confidence in everything she did.

She definitely belonged in Gryffindor.

The thought still disappointed him as it did last night during the sorting ceremony, but as soon as his brother sleepily plopped in the seat across from him, he knew everything was going to be ok and felt hope growing in his stomach. It was going to be a good year and he was going to talk to Rosette Christopher eventually. He didn't know why he wanted to, something just told him that he _had_ to.

"Hey, you two!" He managed to tear his eyes away from Rosette to see a bespectacled girl with disheveled, brown hair and large cat ears bouncing towards him.

"Hey, Shader," Chrono replied, grinning at another familiar face in the Great Hall.

She had been sorted into Ravenclaw, but that obviously didn't stop her from sliding into the seat beside him and pull him into a suffocating hug. They'd all practically grown up together and her parents had done everything to help him and Aion out after their parents had died.

"Are you guys all ready for your first day?"

Aion scoffed. "Of course we're ready. Right, Chrono?"

Chrono swallowed his eggs and nodded. "It looks like we've got Transfiguration first with Professor Hamilton," he said.

"That old coot?" Aion blurted incredulously, "Uncle said he's a complete nutter and that he conducts weird research experiments in his office." Then he grinned mischievously at Shader. "I also he heard he liked to dissect the brains of Metamorphmaguses."

She replied by sticking her tongue out at him. "It's _Metamorphmagi_ , stupid. And Professor Hamilton is a Transfiguration genius. We're really lucky to have him. He might even be able to teach someone as hopeless as _you_ , Aion," she retorted.

"Whatever. Defense Against the Dark Arts sounds way more useful than Transfiguration anyway," said Aion.

"I think Charms is going to be the best class," Chrono chimed in. Then, without warning, he reached up and flicked Shader's ear, making her squeak with surprise. "Are you seriously gonna keep those things?" he laughed.

"My ears are awesome, Chrono, thank you very much," she said proudly.

Aion only rolled his eyes and muttered something unintelligible, stuffing his mouth with toast.

The two boys then let her ramble on about how she had read through all the textbooks but it didn't take long for Chrono's attention to wander back to Rosette who was now leaving with her friends.

"Oh, uh, that's cool, Shader. I'm gonna head out, so I'll see you guys in class," he stammered, hurrying to grab his bag and gulp down one last bite of his breakfast.

He didn't know why he wanted to go with her—she wasn't even going to be in his first class and he definitely wasn't going to talk to her now. But maybe _she'd_ notice _him_. Maybe she wanted to meet him just as much as he wanted to meet her. He caught a final glimpse of her just before she headed up the stairs and disappeared. He could still hear her voice echoing through the halls and waited until it was silent before he headed off to his first class.

 _ **~0~0~**_

Three days later he finally did talk to her and it was a disaster. She was already taller than him so her scowl seemed even more menacing and he was beginning to wish he had kept his mouth shut.

"What did you say?" she growled, clenching her wand tighter that it was a wonder the thing didn't snap yet.

He gulped and tried again. "Wh-What I mean is…Wingardium Leviosa is supposed to be a smooth swish-and-flick movement but you, um…were just flicking, which is more for the Incendio spell, so that might be why P-Professor Valentine took off points."

He tried to smile in a way he hoped showed her he was well-meaning and silently hoping she didn't kill him. But it didn't work.

"I don't need advice from a Slytherin!" she yelled in his face.

For a second they were so close their noses were almost touching and he could smell her honey-flavored shampoo. But before he could get lost in it, she stormed off and left him standing in the halls alone.

 _ **~0~0~**_

Chrono breathed a sigh of relief when Mr. Gilliam, the square-jawed flying instructor, barked for him to take Azmaria Hendric to the hospital wing for her broken wrist. He was a little confused as to why he didn't ask one of the Gryffindors to do it instead, but ultimately decided he didn't care and happily threw his broom to the ground to guide Azmaria back to the castle.

Hogwarts was still an unfamiliar labyrinth to the two first years but they eventually found their destination and the nurse ushered Azmaria to a bed before scurrying off to begin brewing a bone-repairing potion for her. Chrono knew he might get in trouble if he tried to go back to the Slytherin common room for the rest of the day…and there was no way he was going back outside to learn how to fly. So he pulled up a chair and sat next to Azmaria in awkward silence.

As natural enemies, Gryffindors and Slytherins were not to associate with each other under _any_ circumstances. That was the number one rule the older Slytherins had imparted to all the first years, so Chrono was more than surprised when the blubbering lavender-haired girl spoke first.

"Th-Thanks for b-bringing me back here," she said quietly.

Chrono averted his eyes to the side, scratching his head. "Uh, it's no big deal," he muttered, "it gets me out of flying at least, so…"

He thought the conversation might end there but when he looked back at Azmaria, the girl had stuck a trembling hand out to him.

"I-I'm Azmaria Hendric."

Chrono hesitated for a second as he debated with himself whether or not to answer but right when Azmaria was about to drop his hand, he reached out and shook it.

"I'm Chrono Pandaeri," he said with a small smile.

Azmaria also managed a smile right before the nurse came back and made her take two tablespoons of her potion. Chrono snorted at the disgusted look on Azmaria's face as soon as she had swallowed. The nurse told him he could leave if he wanted, but he didn't and had a very tentative but pleasant conversation with Azmaria while waiting for the potion to fully heal her wrist.

And so Chrono had broken the rule and made contact with a Gryffindor.

A Gryffindor who also happened to be his first new friend at Hogwarts.

 _ **~0~0~**_

Chrono stuck out his hand and pointed his wand only a few inches away. As soon as he muttered a spell, a jet of bluebell flames shot out into his open palm, swaying gently but didn't burn him.

"So this would work on Devil's Snare?" Azmaria asked, looking impressed.

"I think so, yeah. And it doesn't hurt, see?" Chrono cupped the flame in his hands and leaned over to pass it to her.

The two of them were currently sitting in the empty third floor classroom they had found last week to meet and work on their homework in peace away from all the grief Chrono was beginning to get from his housemates. He wondered if Azmaria was dealing with the same thing in Gryffindor, but never dared to ask. He had enough to worry about anyway and even Aion had warned him it would only be a matter of time before his uncle found out and sent him a note.

 _More likely a Howler_ , Chrono winced at the thought.

The same spiel he heard the older Slytherins preach about in the common room—house unity, blood purity, etc.—he'd grown up hearing for years. His family wasn't as bad as some of these kids, who all but said outright their parents used dark magic, but his uncle definitely wouldn't approve of either of his nephews breaking away from pureblood tradition.

The door to the room creaked open from behind, which startled them into turning around. Chrono's stomach lurched as he watched Rosette close the door, looking apprehensive as she clutched her books close to her chest.

"Hi, Rosette!" Azmaria said cheerfully, waving her over.

Rosette walked over, mostly focused on her housemate even though she did spare Chrono a quick glance. He grinned at her and tried not to worry about if she remembered their last encounter.

"Like I told you, Chrono's really good at Charms and he's been helping me, so maybe you could join us," Azmaria explained.

Chrono felt his heart pound faster when Rosette sat down between them and she set her books on the desk. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear and for some reason, it only made his smile even bigger.

"Well, Az has been helping me with Transfiguration so I guess we're even," he added.

She looked at him directly, twiddling her thumbs. "If you're that good, maybe you can help me with Charms and get Professor Valentine off my back."

"Even though I'm a Slytherin?"

From the way her face turned bright red, he knew she remembered him.

"Look, can you help me or not?" she demanded nervously.

He wondered if she wasn't used to asking for help, but decided to give her a break.

"Yeah, no problem."

 _ **~0~0~**_

He knew it was only a matter of time before it got around Slytherin that he was hanging out with Gryffindors almost every day now. He should've known it was only a matter of time before he had to pay for it.

The both of them stopped him right when he'd entered the tunnel leading to his dorm room. He knew them before Hogwarts—Genai and Viede. They were also from a long line of purebloods and while Aion got along with them ok, he'd played with them once when he was a kid, which ended with his favorite teddy bear being turned into a blob of slime. Now they were older and had more control over their magic and even though he tried to put up a fight, it didn't take them long to overpower him. His back hit the stone wall and he bit down hard on his lip to keep from crying out. His eyes were squeezed shut as he waited for the pain in his skull to pass as tears stung beneath his eyelids. He was not going to cry and give them the satisfaction.

"It's your own fault, Pandaeri. If you don't act like a Slytherin, we're not going treat you like one, traitor," he heard Genai say, twirling his wand in his fingers.

Laughing, they sauntered back to the common room leaving Chrono to push himself up and look around for his wand. Once he grabbed, he became aware of the coppery taste of blood on his tongue and could even feel it gathering at the corners of his mouth. He must have nearly bit through his lip. He staggered to the nearest bathroom to rinse out his mouth. He cringed at the sting in his lip and when he saw the swirl of red water in the sink. His eye was already half closed and looking blotchy. Great. Just great.

 _ **~0~0~**_

"What's up with you, Chrono?"

He didn't look up from his assignment and merely shrugged. "Nothing. Where's Azmaria?"

Still staring down at his parchment, he heard the shuffle of Rosette sitting across from him and pulling out her books.

"She's talking with Professor Remington about something, I think. What are you working on?"

"Potions." He kept on writing but could hear that she had stopped moving around.

"What's with you?" Her tone was impatient which made him nervously rake his fingers through his purple bangs and over his face.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking," he muttered.

"You're lying." She stood up from her seat. "Let me see your face."

"Leave me alone, Rosette, I'm fi—"

His words died in his throat when he felt a cool hand gently cup underneath his cheek and tilt his head up in one smooth motion. He could only see with one good eye but that's all he needed to watch her face morph from deep concern to flushed fury.

"What happened? Who did that to you?" she cried out.

He pulled away from the hand on his face, more than embarrassed now.

"N-No one, ok? I just fell," he replied lamely.

"Don't give me that, Chrono. My brother used to make the same excuse whenever he got picked on at school, so I'm not stupid."

She walked around the desk to pull up the chair beside him. When she sat down, their knees touched and he suddenly felt comfortable with her again. She wasn't judging him…she was actually worried about him. He wondered when this shift had happened between them compared to their first meeting.

"Just some guys in my house. Genai and Viede. Don't worry about it," he answered at last.

"Your own house did that to you?" she said incredulously.

"It's just…Slytherin is complicated sometimes," was all he could say.

She obviously wasn't satisfied with that but thankfully changed the subject anyway.

 _ **~0~0~**_

 _Chrono,_

 _Meet me in the library at 11._

 _Rosette_

The note slipped out of his textbook around 10:35pm, already way past curfew.

But he didn't care because it was Rosette.

The common room was beginning to empty out so the other students still hanging around paid no attention to their housemate as he hurried to dump his bag on his bed and sneak out of the Slytherin dungeon.

The library was dark and empty save for a faint glow coming from behind one of the bookshelves. Chrono went towards it and saw Rosette standing there, holding up a lantern.

"What's going on?" he whispered, glancing around.

"Well, uh…Do you know what a wizard's duel is?" she asked in an equally quiet voice.

"Yeah, sure. It's basically a fight between two wizards and you can only use spells. Why?"

"Because we have to be at one in twenty minutes."

" _WHAT?!_ "

His outburst echoed throughout the empty room. Rosette didn't answer right away, looking off to the side as she scratched her head.

"They challenged us to a duel so we can't back down." She turned back to him with a fiery determination in her eyes.

" _Us? We?_ And who are you talking about?" Chrono spluttered, his wine-colored eyes wide and baffled.

Rosette awkwardly cleared her throat. "Those Genai and Viede jerks, that's who. And you're my second so…"

"Why did they challenge us to a duel anyway?"

"Because I'm not going to let them get away with what they did to you, Chrono!" she exclaimed, stamping her foot.

That was the last thing he expected to hear and found himself at a loss for words. Her eyes locked on him and he couldn't hide the panic etched all over his face as he anxiously bounced on the balls of his feet. It had been a couple of days since they attacked him and only now was he able to see out of his black eye now. He couldn't bear the thought of those two jerks doing to her what they had done to him and he had to talk her out of this duel. _Now._

"Rosette, we can't do this. It's way too dangerous and if we get caught—"

"You don't have to come, but I'm going all the same," she retorted.

"You can't!" His protests went unheard when she pushed past him and made her way into the corridor, leaving him no choice but to run after her.

 _ **~0~0~**_

"Rosette, look out!"

But she reacted to Chrono's warning a second too late and by the time she spun around, she was knocked to the floor by a flash of red light. She winced and was momentarily dazed, but not enough that she couldn't hear Genai's chuckle.

"Rosette, you ok?" Chrono cried.

She didn't answer him as she slowly forced herself to get back on her feet, making sure to keep a tight grip on her wand. Her head throbbed dully, but she saw Genai getting ready for another blast and shielded her face with her arm. She heard a shout but never felt the spell hit her. She lowered her arm and saw Genai on his back, nursing a bloody nose and when she turned her head, she saw Chrono at her side, his wand raised. He didn't even have time to enjoy the victory before Viede started coming after him.

"That's enough!" roared a voice from the doorway.

To Chrono's surprise, it was none other than Aion who, in two angry strides, had his wand aimed right at Viede's nose.

"Aion, what the hell are you doing?" Genai yelled.

"Shut up, Genai. I ought to hex your sorry arse next for messing with my brother," Aion growled dangerously.

Even Chrono was a little afraid if not glad that it wasn't him on the receiving end of his brother's fury.

"We were just…messing around," Viede said quietly, not daring to take his eyes off Aion's wand.

That didn't seem to calm Aion down any more and Chrono could tell, just by looking at him, that he was trying to think of a painful hex to cast.

"Aion, it's fine. Just put the wand down," Chrono finally spoke up, taking a careful step forward.

"That's right, Pandaeri. Lower your wand."

Startled, Aion spun around and found himself face to face with Professor Duffau, the potions master and head of Slytherin. He had a gaunt face and a stiff, dark goatee that he almost resembled a ghoul cloaked in the surrounding shadows.

"All of you…come with me right now."

 _ **~0~0~**_

"Unbelievable! This is an absolute disgrace to Slytherin house!"

Seeing Duffau frothing like a mad dog in his nightclothes was only funny if you weren't experiencing in person and he looked positively livid enough to anything. He'd already taken off twenty points from Slytherin for each of the four students standing guiltily before him, but it didn't look like he was going to stop there.

"In all my time here, I've never—I should expel all of you!"

The four Slytherins all snapped their heads up at that point, scared looks on all their faces.

"B-But Professor, you can't!" Aion cried desperately. "Christopher's only getting detention! Why—"

"How Professor Remington decides to discipline his students is _not_ your concern, boy!"

"But we didn't even—"

"The next one of you to interrupt me will be sent to your room and packing. Am I clear?"

None of them even dared to answer that question, especially with the dangerous tone behind it. Then Duffau took a deep breath and sat down in his chair.

"Two weeks of separate detentions for all of you, Friday and Saturday evenings starting tomorrow. Now, I want you all back in your dormitories for the rest of the night."

They didn't need to be told twice as they almost too eagerly ran back to their rooms. Genai and Viede made it first and Aion stopped Chrono before he made it to his door.

"Why didn't you tell me what they did to you?" Aion asked, his face somber and eerily reminded Chrono of their dad.

Chrono bit his lip and looked at his feet. "Because…" he began, "They're your friends, so I just—"

"Don't be an idiot," Aion cut him off impatiently. And then he gave his brother a light punch in the arm, which made Chrono laugh just enough to forget all about his troubles.

 _ **~0~0~**_

"So, nephew, you're associating with Gryffindors now?"

Chrono stopped poking at his dinner and glanced up at his brother, Aion, who had already stopped eating and was nervously darting his violet eyes between him and their uncle. Their uncle's resemblance to their father was uncanny from the way he sat up straight with his fingers folded together the same way their dad used to when he gave them one of his long lectures on family loyalty.

When Chrono didn't respond, the robust man cleared his throat and set his dinner napkin on the table.

"Chrono, I don't think I have to remind you not only about what it means to be a Slytherin but also a Pandaeri," he began again.

Folding his hands in his lap, Chrono shook his head silently.

"I wouldn't think so," his uncle continued, "especially after my brother, your father, did everything in his power to make sure you both understood the expectations that come with our family."

Chrono nodded, his stomach twisting into knots. He was pretty sure he knew where this conversation was going next. It was the conversation he'd been dreading for more than a month.

"Even though your parents are gone, it doesn't mean we should let our family traditions, everything they taught us, fall apart. I don't know about you, but those traditions are what keep them alive for me. They remind me about the importance of family loyalty," his uncle said. "All I can do is hope that it's the same for you. I want you to remember our traditions for the sake of your mother and father, that's all."

"I know, Uncle…I'll try harder," Chrono mumbled.

His uncle smiled stiffly and nodded. "I know you will, and that's all I'm asking."

 _ **~0~0~**_

Once he was back to school for the second term, he tried to follow his uncle's advice—he really did—but in the end, he couldn't stay away from her. She was a loud, cheerful, and sometimes short-tempered magnet that kept drawing him in and holding him close.

He stopped going to their secret study spot for a whole week but then she finally cornered him after Charms and made him explain the _Alohomora_ spell to her, and then wouldn't let him leave until she got it right.

He tried ignoring her when she waved to him in the courtyard, but somehow she saw that as an invitation to throw a snowball at the back of his head…and another, until he finally cried out for her to stop.

"I'll only stop when you promise to stop being such an idiot," she replied, folding her arms across her chest.

He started to open his mouth to argue…to explain that he didn't have a choice and he had to make his family proud. That purebloods don't associate with muggle-borns and she was supposed to be beneath him, but never his friend. Never…unless he wanted to bring shame to his dead parents.

Instead, he said,

"All right, all right, I'm sorry."

 _ **~0~0~**_

When the snow finally melted, they started spending most of their time outside, lying in the grass and staring up at the cloudless sky. Their books and robes were discarded off to the side, which always seemed to happen every time they met up to study together, and Chrono's silver and green tie hung loosely around his neck.

"I can't believe you hate flying!"

"It's not funny," Chrono grumbled. "I hate heights _and_ I nearly fell off my broom last week."

But she didn't stop giggling. "But you're from a magical family. Isn't that all you guys use?"

"No…there tons of other ways for us to get around, all of which are much faster than those tubes and cars you keep talking about."

She reached out to land a sloppy smack against his face but he only laughed, knowing he'd won this argument. She always resorted to violence when she couldn't think of a good comeback.

"Well, I'm definitely getting a broom next year. I think I'm going to try out for the team too," she announced.

He turned his head to look at her and marveled at how her hair splayed out like a golden blanket. She hardly ever let her hair down but when she did, he liked the way it looked on her. Of course, he never told her so because boys don't say things like that. Then he realized he had yet to say anything about her announcement.

"What position? Aion's going to try out for Chaser," he finally said.

"Probably Chaser or Seeker. Hope you don't mind if I kick his butt," Rosette said, smirking.

He snorted with laughter. "Be my guest. It might make him shut up about how awesome he thinks he is at Quidditch."

"Well then, you better cheer me on at all my matches."

"Of course I will. I'll even wear a gold miniskirt and jump around with pompoms like the perfect cheerleader," he retorted, smiling to himself because he knew she was surprised without needing to see her face. Glancing over at her again, he grinned and said,

"See, Christopher? I know _some_ muggle stuff."

She grinned back. "Oh, shut up."

* * *

 _That's it for Year One! It's a pretty rough draft and there's more I would've like to do with it, but give me your opinion. Any adventures you'd like to see the kids go through? Was this chapter too long? Too short? I'm open to ideas!_

 _Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!_


	2. Year Two

_A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for all the kind reviews, suggestions, and the follows! I'm really grateful and hope this chapter is worth the wait._

* * *

 **Year Two**

As soon as their uncle disappeared into Knockturn Alley, Chrono and Aion ran down the streets and towards Quality Quidditch Supplies. Well, more like Aion dragged Chrono with him to the Quidditch shop, anxious to buy a servicing kit for his brand new Nimbus 2001 broomstick.

While Chrono would never, in his right mind, play Quidditch, he enjoyed watching it as much as the next wizard. But he'd much rather go meet Rosette since it had taken them forever to go back and forth in their letters to coordinate a time and place to meet and buy their school supplies together.

"You're gonna get caught," Aion said loftily from the other side of the shelf, looking at handle polish.

"No I'm not," Chrono grumbled, averting his eyes to the floor.

He heard Aion make an exasperated sound. "What's so great about her anyway? I mean, she's just a muggle-born."

"So? She's…different…"

"What the heck does _that_ mean?"

Chrono felt his cheeks burning. "It's…She's just my friend, that's all. Along with Azmaria."

"Why can't you be friends with other Slytherins?" They met at the end of the aisle, violet meeting red eyes.

"Why are _you_ friends with Genai and Viede?"

"What's wrong with them?" Aion gave him a knowing look, silently prodding him for an answer.

Chrono glared back defiantly. "They're assholes."

Aion burst out laughing and only calming down enough when he reached the front counter to pay for his kit.

"Yes, they are. But don't change the subject. Gryffindors are one thing but a Gryffindor who's a mudbl-"

"Don't say it," Chrono growled, shoving Aion in the shoulder.

"I'm not calling _her_ that—"

"I don't care. Just don't say that word."

Aion gave him a funny look as if he'd just made a bad joke. Chrono didn't back down. He'd been biting his tongue all summer, forced to hear their uncle go on and on about "mudblood" this and "mudblood" that.

As soon as they left the store, Chrono wasted no time in heading off to Flourish and Blotts, glad to be out of that conversation.

 _ **~0~0~**_

Rosette's parents seemed to know who he was before he'd even introduced himself. Everything about them looked like pictures of muggles he'd seen in books and he was trying to figure out which parent she looked like the most. She had her mom's rounded face but her dad's nose and smile. Her whole family was blonde.

She hadn't changed much, except for her hair being longer and pulled back in a ponytail today. And then there was her brother, Joshua, who could've passed for her twin if he didn't have first year textbooks tucked under his arms.

But now he could see where she got her warmth and natural joy from. Even though she tried to act like she was embarrassed by them, he could tell she was close with all of them in different ways.

"Let's go meet Az before they start asking you about what university you want to go to," she groaned, grabbing him by the wrist.

"University?"

"I wanna come!" Joshua whined.

"No way!" Rosette argued. "I'll be seeing enough of you at school anyway."

"Mooooom! Rosette's being a brat!"

"Now, Joshua, we need to get the rest of your school supplies. Let Rosette and Chrono have their alone time," Mrs. Christopher said slyly.

"Oh my god, Mom!" Rosette cried, marching away.

Chrono was glad she was walking ahead of him so she couldn't see him blushing for the second time within the last hour. If she did happen to turn around, he would lie and say it was the heat beating down on him.

Yeah, that's all it was.

Azmaria was waiting for them at the ice cream parlor with a large banana fudge sundae and three spoons.

"I've missed you both so much!" she exclaimed, jumping out of her seat to pull them into a close hug.

"How was your summer, Az?" Chrono asked, sliding into a chair.

"Oh, nothing too exciting. Just helping Mum and Dad out at the Broomsticks as usual. I can't wait to take you guys there next year!"

"What d'ya mean next year?" Rosette asked through a mouthful of ice cream.

Chrono slapped his forehead when he realized he'd forgotten how bad her table manners could be.

"Oh shut up," she told him, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

He smirked, "I didn't even say anything."

"So? I know you're judging me, you jerk."

"You're a jerk," he shot back.

"Your face!"

They could've gone at it for another ten minutes but Azmaria's laughter interrupted them.

"How cute! You guys missed each other!"

Rosette scoffed, spraying Chrono's shirt with faint drips of ice cream, "Not even!"

Chrono just rolled his eyes and wiped his shirt off.

 _ **~0~0~**_

Now that they were second years, Chrono, Rosette, Azmaria didn't have to ride the boats across the lake but instead came to a coarse mud track where hundreds of stagecoaches were parked, each one tethered to a large, fleshless horse with lifeless glossy eyes and black leathery wings. Torn between disgust and wonder, Chrono slowly approached one of the creatures only to jump back when it snorted at him, curling its lips back over its jagged fangs.

"Chrono, what are you doing? Hurry up!" Rosette demanded, sticking her head out the coach window.

"Hold on, Rosette, look at this thing," he said, unable to take his eyes off the zombie-looking horse.

"Look at what?" Rosette asked impatiently.

"Don't you see this horse…thing?"

She shook her head slowly, giving him a look that told him she thought he was going crazy.

"Chrono…the carriages are pulled by magic. We go to a magic school, remember?" she said to him as if he were four years old.

He glared at her, starting to get annoyed. "I'm telling you these monsters are right here!" he barked.

"And I'm telling _you_ I don't see anything. Now get your butt in here so we can go," she snapped back at him.

Her face alone told him he couldn't convince her otherwise so with an exasperated noise from his throat he climbed into the carriage.

 _ **~0~0~**_

"This is a bad idea!"

"Quit whining! We won't be out here that long."

"Why didn't you ask Az to help you?"

Rosette snorted. "Have you seen her throw? Here."

She slapped a handful of golf balls into his hand and mounted her Nimbus 2000 broomstick. With a resigned sigh, he crossed the field and climbed his way to the top of the stands. She met him up there, floating in the air, ready for action.

For the next half-hour, he was throwing golf balls as hard as he could in every direction and Rosette shot after them like a bullet, catching every single one.

"Wow! She's really good!" exclaimed a voice behind him.

Startled, Chrono spun around and saw a girl clapping her hands excitedly. Her long, pale hair was pulled back into a plaited ponytail and there was something both delicate and lively about her. He wondered just how long she'd been watching them.

"Er, yeah she is," he said.

"Are you friends?" she asked.

"Yeah, we are. But…um, who are you?"

The girl extended her hand, still smiling. "I'm Mary. Mary Magdalene—"

"Chrono! You're supposed to be helping me. What are you—"

Rosette landed at his side and dismounted her broom, looking between him and this strange Mary girl.

"Sorry to interrupt," Mary said, "I just like to come out here sometimes to watch the sunset. Isn't it amazing?"

She indicated the dipping sun behind purple, blue and gold clouds. They all stared at it for a moment before Rosette turned back to Mary.

"What house are you?" she asked.

"Ravenclaw." She held her hand out again and they both took turns shaking it, which caused a gasp to escape her throat.

A blank look fell over her eyes and she fell completely silent. Rosette and Chrono exchanged confused looks with each other before Rosette leaned forward and snapped her fingers under Mary's nose.

Mary jumped awake.

"Oh! Sorry, did I space out?" she said.

"Yeah, kind of," Chrono answered.

"Sorry," she apologized again. "Well, I'll let you get back to practicing. It was nice meeting you, Chrono. Rosette."

She spun on her heel and started down the stairs only to stop and call back over her shoulder.

"Before I go," she began.

"Yeah?" said Chrono.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you…you guys should really name her Ian."

Rosette and Chrono just stared at her but she didn't elaborate and simply waved goodbye. As soon as she was gone, Rosette blurted out,

"What a weirdo."

"She seemed alright," he said, chuckling awkwardly. "Wanna keep practicing?"

Rosette shook her head. "Nah, it's getting late anyway." With a sigh, she plopped herself down in the nearest seat. "Watch the rest of the sunset with me?"

He grinned and sat next to her, finally feeling like his return to Hogwarts was officially complete.

 _ **~0~0~**_

Defense Against the Dark Arts was one of the few classes where Chrono sat with Aion on the Slytherin side of the room instead of with Rosette. Even though he enjoyed the subject well enough, he always found himself getting distracted by the girly giggles coming from the Gryffindor side. Every time he glanced over there, he'd see Rosette and Azmaria huddled close together with the other girls staring dreamily at their professor, Ewan Remington. He was a young, handsome and well-built blonde man with piercing blue eyes that never hesitated to throw a wink at his female students.

The Slytherin girls were the exact same way but Chrono never seemed to hear them as his stomach turned into a gnawing beast whenever Remington awarded Rosette three points for her "very impressive work ethic and enthusiasm." Or whenever Rosette gushed about how brilliant he was when they were working on homework and always tried to find an excuse to drop by his office hours to go over course material.

"Good afternoon, everyone. How are all of you?"

Remington entered and set his briefcase on his desk, smiling at them. As always, he was impeccably dressed in dark robes and not a strand of hair was out of place. Chrono, his cheek propped against his fist, joined all the other boys in rolling their eyes when they heard the familiar giggles break out across the room.

"Please pull out your textbooks and turn to page four-thirty. We'll be going over grindylows today," he continued, "would anyone care to guess as to what a grindylow is?"

Like always, Rosette's was the first hand in the air.

"A grindylow is a water demon that can trap its victims in a tight grip. The only known spell to work against it is a Revulsion Jinx," she recited.

"Excellent, Rosette! Five points."

The familiar gnawing beast came back to Chrono as watched her blush and temporarily bask in the jealousy of the other girls.

"Like Rosette said, a Revulsion Jinx will repel the grindylow—"

"They're also domesticated by merpeople!" Chrono blurted out suddenly.

The room fell silent for a moment before Remington cleared his throat. "Very good, Chrono, that's also true. Five points to Slytherin," he said.

Then Rosette's hand shot up in the air again. "A grindylow's diet also consists of fish, algae, and small creatures," she said.

"Yes, Rosette, good poi—"

"But they _will_ eat humans which is why they're a class two dark creature," said Chrono.

"They're found in lakes in Ireland and—"

"Rosette! Chrono! Good work, both of you," Remington laughed, stopping their competition. "Take another ten points each for coming to class prepared. And since you're both so on top of things today, you can be partners for the next part of the lesson."

Rosette and Chrono exchanged looks from across the room.

Remington continued: "Everyone else, find a partner and let's finish taking notes."

As everyone shuffled around to follow instructions, Aion elbowed Chrono in the side.

"What the heck was that all about?" he demanded. "Are you that desperate to sit with your ickle girlfriend?"

But before Chrono could splutter out a comeback or a strongly-worded insult, Aion went off to partner up with Viede and Rosette was now standing in front of him.

"I already prepared my notes for the day," she told him proudly, brandishing said notes. "Oi! Give it back!"

Something caught his eye on the parchment and he snatched it from her.

He gave her a weird look. " _Why_ have you got little hearts drawn around Remington's name?"

"N-None of your business!" she squeaked, her face turned bright red.

She took back her notes and quickly sat down.

He just shook his head, thinking to himself:

 _Girls are so weird…_

 _ **~0~0~**_

It was Gryffindor versus Slytherin for the first match of the year. Rosette was the Seeker for Gryffindor and Aion, the Seeker for the latter.

The cheering and screaming filled Chrono's ears as the players on the stadium took flight. The match had begun. He had a hard time keeping up with the players as they zoomed around at high speeds. The most he really had to go on was Damon Youngblood's commentary and the scores being called out.

"Gryffindor leads forty to ten and Treadaway has the Quaff—oh! Not anymore—"

"What's going on?" Azmaria yelled as loud as she could over the crowd, "I can hardly keep up!"

"Treadaway had the Quaffle, but Hale from Slytherin stole it! I think Smith has it now!" Joshua yelled back his face was glowing with fiery excitement.

Chrono wasn't surprised given how he'd seen the younger Christopher read _Quidditch Through the Ages_ four times already. He probably knew as much about Quidditch as if he'd grown up in the wizarding world.

"Either way, we've gotta win because Rosette's has a Nimbus Two Thousand, which is a lot better than—"

"Aion's got a Two Thousand and One!" Chrono cried. To his amusement, Joshua's face dropped with surprise, but then he turned his attention back to the sky even though he knew he'd have no idea about what was going on despite Youngblood's announcement that"Gryffindor still leads with sixty to ten!"

Then he spotted two speeding figures chasing after a little golden flicker.

"C'mon, Rosette! C'mon Aion!" he heard himself shout at the top of his lungs.

Both Aion and Rosette seemed to be evenly matched in speed and determination.

They both gradually closed in on the Golden Snitch with their arms outstretched, Rosette at a more capable reach…

The Bludger came out of nowhere smashed into the front end of her Nimbus. Everything after that happened in slow motion:

Her broom went spinning out of control, jerking extremely hard from one side to the next.

She lost her grip on the handle and slid off entirely.

She fell.

And fell.

After what seemed like an eternity, she hit the ground

 _ **~0~0~**_

While entire house of Slytherin was celebrating their victory in the dungeons, Chrono sat with Joshua, Azmaria, and the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team in the hospital wing anxiously waiting for Rosette to open her eyes. She had a few bruises, a particularly bad cut on her forehead which the nurse had already bandaged up, but would otherwise be fine.

 _So why the hell won't she wake up?_ He wanted to scream.

He thought he'd been faking his calm exterior pretty well but when Azmaria gently placed her hand on top of his, he saw that his fists were clenched so tightly into the fabric of his jeans that his knuckles were glaringly pale compared to his tanned skin.

He gave her a grateful smile even though his worries were far from gone.

"She's waking up!" Joshua cried, which earned him a sharp 'sh!' from the nurse.

Chrono and Azmaria immediately jumped forward to watch their friend's eyes gently flutter open.

"Rosette! Thank goodness!" Azmaria exclaimed.

"Where am I?" Rosette asked dizzily.

"The hospital wing," Chrono answered. He gently laid an ice pack on her forehead.

"Did we win?"

No one answered right away which was a dead giveaway, making her groan miserably.

"What was the score?"

"Er, one hundred sixty to sixty," said Nichol Treadaway, the team captain.

"Are you serious?!" she cried. She shot up in her bed a little too quickly that a wave of pain and nausea hit her.

Even though she was across the room, the nurse instantly reacted and came over with a potion which she practically force-fed to the stubborn blonde. And then she rounded on the rest of the students. "Everyone out! Now!"

"I'm fine!" Rosette protested.

But the nurse ignored her and shooed them all out.

 _ **~0~0~**_

"Do you want me to get Madame Leibler?"

" _No_. Sheesh, Chrono, you're worse than my mom!"

"Yeah, and wait till I tell her and Dad what happened," Joshua chirped mischievously.

"Don't even think about it, Joshua!" Rosette growled menacingly.

"But what am I gonna tell them in my letter? They're gonna want to know how you're first game went."

"Then tell them about how awesome I was!"

Joshua made air quotes with his fingers. "You mean how you 'awesomely' fell off your broom?"

"Shut up! And 'awesomely' is a stupid word."

But he was already scribbling away on the parchment in his lap. "Dear Mom and Dad, Rosette _awesomely_ fell off her broom in her first quidditch game. She still has dirt stuck in her teeth," he read dramatically.

"Why you little—"

She lunged for him but instead nearly fell over when her body reminded how sore she still was. Chrono caught her just in time by the shoulders and pushed her back onto her pillow.

"Lay down, dummy, or you're gonna hurt yourself even worse," he said.

Rosette moaned. "They're gonna kick me off the team, aren't they?"

"No way! You're a great Seeker and it was just your first game!" Azmaria insisted quickly. "I'm sure Nichol will give you another chance."

Rosette didn't look convinced as she reached for her ice pack. But she hissed in pain, clutching it tightly.

"What's wrong?" Chrono asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just sore so maybe I sprained it or something."

He frowned, not totally convinced but didn't push the issue. Besides, Madame Leibler had said she'd be fine by Monday morning.

 _ **~0~0~**_

It was too bad the rest of the school didn't share Azmaria's optimism when Monday did finally come.

If it wasn't one of the Gryffindors giving Rosette a hard time about losing to Slytherin, it was the Slytherins cheering her on for putting them at least three hundred house points ahead of everyone else.

And Rosette's temper certainly didn't help Gryffindor's standing especially when Professor Valentine caught her threatening to hex her tormentors into oblivion and back.

"Maybe that's why they don't let mudbloods play Quidditch, Christopher!"

Genai had stepped forward with his usual haughty expression with Aion and Viede not far behind, neither opening their mouths.

He was waiting at the end of the corridor as Chrono and Rosette approached the throng of Gryffindor and Slytherin students waiting outside of the Transfiguration classroom.

The onlookers fell silent immediately as the scene unfolded before them, the only one guffawing was Viede. Feeling a rush of heat to his face, Chrono chanced a look at Aion, who was staring right back at him with unreadable eyes. Chrono didn't know whether or not he was angry at his brother for not adding to Genai's comment.

However, he grabbed Rosette's arm before she could attempt to strangle Genai, and pulled her into a small alcove.

"Ow!"

She wrenched herself free and cradled her arm painfully the same way she had last week.

"Your arm's still hurting you?" he asked, "you really should go back to see Madame Leibler."

"No way! Practice is in two days and we've got to win our next game!" she argued.

"But a sprain shouldn't last this long, Rosette."

She didn't answer, pursing her lips tightly. Chrono frowned—it wasn't possible he had won an argument against her this fast.

"Rosette…"

"It's broken," she muttered.

" _What?!_ "

She sighed and continued. "It hasn't stopped hurting and I can't even use my wand anymore."

"You've been walking around all week with a broken arm!" he snapped harshly.

It came out more severe than he meant and even she looked stunned. It didn't help that he suddenly remembered the moments he had noticed her wand movements looking awkward in class. Now he wanted to kick himself for not even realizing that she had switched hands days ago.

"I wasn't sure until last night when I had trouble sleeping. But I think I found a solution. Reach into my bag, will you?"

With an agitated sigh, he carefully helped her slide her bag off her shoulder. He pulled out a large textbook with a dog-eared page.

"Bone Repair Antidote?" he read the title. "I don't know…"

"I can do this, Chrono. Most of the ingredients are on our supplies list."

"Yeah, but this is fifth year level stuff."

"Well, I'm not gonna wait until fifth year to fix my arm!"

He wanted to tell her to go back to the hospital wing but knew it was pointless. Her mind was already made up.

"Ok…fine. But we're going to need some help."

 _ **~0~0~**_

"Eye of newt?"

"Check."

"Banshee mucus?"

"Check."

"Powdered salamander spleen?"

"Check, but I do have one question, Shader."

The cat-eared Ravenclaw looked up from the bubbling cauldron, her glasses fogged over. "Yeah?"

"Do I even want to know how you found this place?" Chrono asked, looking around the abandoned girls' bathroom.

It was a rather depressing place lit only by stubs of candles with their glow reflecting off the damp floors. Underneath a large, cracked mirror was a row of chipped sinks and the wooden doors to the stalls were scratched and flaking, one door barely hanging on its hinges.

Just the fact that it was a girls' bathroom made him feel weird about being here. He just hoped the OUT OF ORDER sign on the door outside was enough to keep someone from barging in on them.

Shader tapped her chin thoughtfully for a moment.

"Weeeell, I found it by accident in my first year 'cause I really had to pee. But then I realized it was a great place to work on my potions. Don't worry, no one ever comes in here!"

"And why is that?" Rosette asked skeptically, placing her good hand on her hip.

"Because it's haunted. A little girl died here," Shader whispered that last part.

Chrono and Rosette gulped but she quickly assured them, "Relax! Alc is really nice. And Strauss and Barney get along great."

Barney being her pet cat who was currently purring in Chrono's lap as he chewed on the boy's shoelaces.

Before either Chrono or Rosette could ask who she was talking about, one of the toilets started gurgling.

Then Barney leapt out of Chrono's lap to chase around a silvery and semitransparent kitten.

Rosette squealed in surprise as a shiver suddenly overcame her like she'd just stepped out of a freezer. At the same time, a little girl with cropped hair and lifeless eyes floated into view. She had on Hogwarts robes like they did and still had her pointy hat on.

Chrono could only stare at him in amazement even though he knew he should've been used to all the ghosts hanging around the castle.

"Hi, Alc! How are you today?" Shader greeted her cheerfully.

"I'm fine," Alc replied softly. "You brought visitors."

She glanced over Rosette and Chrono with very little interest. They both gave tiny waves.

"Yep! These are my friends." Shader turned off the fire under the cauldron and gave the clear blue liquid a final stir. She ladled a spoonful into a goblet. "Bottoms up, Rosette!"

"Must be nice to have friends and to be alive," Alc commented monotonously as she watched Rosette hold her nose to swallow the potion in one gulp. "My only friend stopped visiting me years ago."

But no one was really paying attention to her as they watched Rosette's arm start glowing a faded blue before going back to normal.

"I think it worked!" she exclaimed, flexing her arm.

"Excellent!" Shader cheered. "Looks like you'll be ready for your next quidditch game after all."

"You bet! And this time, we'll cream those slimy Slytherins. Er, no offense, Chrono," she added quickly.

He shot her a half-hearted glare. "None taken," he said flatly.

By the time, they had finished cleaning up everything and said goodbye to Alc and Strauss it was dinnertime. Right before Chrono stepped into the Great Hall, Rosette tugged his arm to make him turn around.

"What?"

She bit her lip and seemed to be choosing her next words carefully.

"Thanks again, Chrono," she said finally.

Before he could tell her it was no big deal, she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Wha—"

He gave her a dazed look which made her snort with laughter before she glided into the Great Hall. He soon did the same and sat down at Slytherin table with a goofy grin spread across his face the whole time.

 _ **~0~0~**_

One of the best thing about Christmas at Hogwarts, Chrono and Aion soon found out, was having the entire common room to themselves where they settled in the cushy armchairs by the fire to open their presents.

Azmaria had given him _The Spells of Champions_ which contained information on the winning spells dueling champions had used during tournaments.

Shader had given him a set of sample potions that she brewed herself. There was also a note that one of them would explode if he dropped it but she couldn't remember which one it was. He carefully put the potions off to the side.

His uncle, who was away on business in Russia, had sent him and Aion silver and green mokeskin pouches which could only be opened if the correct Russian phrases was spoken.

And lastly, Rosette had given him a burgundy beanie which she had knit herself, and a box of Christmas cookies she and her mom had baked. This one also came with a note but it was from Joshua.

 _Don't eat the Christmas tree cookies!_

"Ooooh, did your girlfriend make these for you?" Aion cooed, grinning wickedly.

He grabbed one of the Christmas tree cookies and before Chrono could stop him, he popped it into his mouth.

He only chewed about three times before he spat the mushy chunks into the fire.

"Oh god!" he cried. "I think your girlfriend's trying to poison you, bro."

"Shut up," Chrono grumbled, taking one of the candy cane-shaped cookies instead.

Once they had opened all their presents, they played several rounds of wizard's chess and toasted marshmallows. When they got bored of that, they practiced their levitation and animation charms on random snake statues and the smaller portrait frames of previous Slytherins.

That lasted for about five minutes before Duffau materialized out of nowhere and demanded they take their foolishness outside. Thankfully, he never deducted points from his own house and definitely wasn't going to change his mind now since Slytherin was just barely behind Gryffindor in house points. That was thanks to the Gryffindor quidditch team which made a crushing comeback in their last match against Hufflepuff.

" _Sectumsempra!_ " Aion cried.

Chrono just sat holding a bright blue flame in his hands to keep himself warm as he watched his twin unsuccessfully wave his wand at an apple perched on a rock.

"Damn," Aion muttered.

"What spell is that?" Chrono asked, his breath floating in front of him in icy puffs.

"Made it up," Aion said, fishing a folded piece of parchment out of her pocket to read over.

"What d'you mean 'made it up'?" Chrono asked.

"I found one of Uncle's books that talked about inventing your own spells," Aion answered simply.

And so they spent the rest of the afternoon trying to invent new spells with little to no luck even though they ended up with a long list of both decent and ridiculous incantations.

The next best part was the decorations and the feast, which was no less spectacular than it was even when the Great Hall was full of students. The Hall itself had a silvery glow all around thanks to the tiny icicles, glass and crystal ornaments floating in midair or decorating the twelve Christmas trees lined around the room. Glittering streams that changed colors stretched from one wall to the opposite which also had holly and mistletoe hanging from them.

And finally, being able to wander around the castle after hours and not really worry about getting caught because none of the teachers really cared as long as no one tried to sneak into the forbidden forest.

Chrono found himself too full of energy that night to sleep so he crept out of bed and wandered the dark hallways with only the full moon lighting his way.

Before long he found himself peering into his, Rosette, and Azmaria's old study room from last year. They hadn't been back in a while but it was still the way they had left it except for one strange thing.

Across the room and propped against the wall was a tall mirror that nearly touched the ceiling with strange engravings along its ornate frame. Creeping closer, Chrono read the inscription:

 _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_.

He saw his own reflection—a skinny boy in his pajamas and sneakers with a puzzled look on his face.

Then two new people appeared beside him, which made his heart hammer loudly in his ears.

On his left was a woman with long, silky hair and on his right was a stern-looking man who looked a lot like him. Both were smiling and waving at him but when he turned around, no one else was in the room.

"Mom? Dad?" he whispered, turning back to the mirror.

They nodded. Tears stung at his eyes as he pressed his hands against the glass, trying to touch them somehow but unable to.

Then Rosette appeared and his parents happily greeted her as if they'd known her for years. It didn't matter that she was muggleborn nor did they care about their pureblood traditions. They just accepted her the same way she had accepted their son.

He stayed like that for a long time, unaware of the passing minutes or the world around him.

"Kind of sad, isn't it?"

Chrono jumped away from the mirror with startled yell.

Sitting on one of the desks by the wall was Mary Magdalene. This was the second time she had appeared out of nowhere…or maybe she had been there all along.

She was in her nightgown with her hair spilling over her thin shoulders.

"What d'you mean?" Chrono asked her once he was over his shock.

She slid off the desk and strolled over to his side.

"I show not your face, but…your…heart's desire," she read slowly, pointing to the engravings.

He looked up and realized that the words read backwards.

"It doesn't show us truth or the future, only things we wish for. You see your parents too, don't you?"

He swallowed. "How did you know that?"

"Just a guess," she giggled.

He would've asked about her parents, but figured that would be rude. Yet she somehow seemed to know what he was thinking and said,

"It's not so much that I wish I could see my parents again. I just wish I could have a normal, happy life, you know? That I didn't have to see the things I see and could simply be…myself."

He nodded.

Rosette was right: she was kind of weird. It was also a little unnerving to find out that he had a lot in common with such a strange girl.

She touched his arm, her fingers cool against his skin.

"We should probably get back to bed, don't you think?"

"Uh, yeah…" It was hard to pull himself away from the image of his parents and his best friend but he let Mary lead him out of the classroom and back into the hallway.

"Goodnight, Chrono," she said, letting go of his hand. "Merry Christmas."

"Uh, thanks…Merry Christmas, Mary."

 _ **~0~0~**_

Chrono had not been back to the mirror since that night but he wasn't so quick to forget about it even after classes resumed. But with exams coming up, it seemed like he was no longer allowed a free moment to go back even for five minutes. He wanted to show it to Rosette more than anything but she was caught up with quidditch practice three times a week and cramming homework in the rest of the time. And before he knew it, the school year was coming to an end and they had to sign up for their new classes for next year.

"Whaaat? I wanna take Care of Magical Creatures!" Joshua whined on the other side of the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"Well, you can't until third year," said Rosette, sticking her tongue at him. And she couldn't resist the urge to add: "Who knows? Maybe we'll get to work with dragons."

She snickered at his jealous expression and looked to Chrono and Azmaria, expecting them to back her up but instead they both cringed at the thought.

It was her turn to start whining, "What? Don't tell me there's no such thing as dragons!"

"No, there are definitely dragons but they're really dangerous," said Chrono, to which Azmaria fervently nodded.

"My Uncle Tiberius was eaten by a Norwegian ridgeback before I was born," she added, "the only thing the dragon left behind was this medallion he used to own."

"I thought dragons collected treasure," Joshua countered.

"He thought it was made with real gold but it was actually fake."

"Ok, so no dragons," Rosette decided. "But I'm still going to sign up for Magical Creatures and you guys have to take it with me."

"Sorry, Rosette, I already signed up for Arithmancy and Divination," Azmaria smiled apologetically.

Rosette looked disappointed for only a second before she looked at Chrono expectantly. Without warning, she snatched his sign-up sheet away and filled it out for him.

"Hey! How do you know I wasn't going to sign up for something else?" he protested.

He wasn't really—Arithmancy sounded boring and his uncle would flip if he took Muggle Studies.

"Too bad," Rosette retorted. "There! You're taking Magical Creatures with me and we'll all have Divination together."

Her tone was final which made him and Azmaria roll their eyes despite the grins on their faces.

* * *

 _That's it for Year Two! I had a lot of fun with the scenes with Mary and wish I could've had more with Aion but they just didn't quite fit. How did you guys find this chapter? I guess I'm kind of wrestling with having a somewhat continuous storyline versus the random snippets. Some stuff is purposely left open because they will come up later._

 _Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
